Volver a Vivir
by AlenEm
Summary: La vida con la que soñó Anna no se volvió realidad, se volvió un tormento, por le engaño de aquel a quien tanto apoyó, X la perdida de su memoria Anna podrá comenzar una nueva vida junto con otra persona HxA
1. Prólogo

__

_Volver a vivir

* * *

_

_**Ds:** Los personajes de esta historia no me prestenecen, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takey. Pero las ideas de este fic son mías._

_

* * *

_

Prólogo

* * *

No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde me encuentro, tan solo se que esto es un bosque, ja! un bosque con un camino, aunque mas parece un gran parque,si eso es. Veo luces terminando el camino debe haber una ciudad cerca, es una acera pequeña por la cual camino, mis piernas me duelen, me cuesta caminar, es como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, y no solo eso si no que mi cabeza también me duele,a causa de un golpe, no se cómo terminé en aquel hoyo lleno de lodo pero se que el dolor en mi cabeza es terrible y la sangre que estaba seca en mi frente y que brotaba de aquella herida estaba nuevamente fluyendo era tibia pero el dolor disminuía lentamente, casi no lo sentía, pero había algo que aún podía sentir, una profunda tristeza y decepción en mi ser, no sabía el por qué pero con solo pensar en eso hacía que el dolor volviera no quería recordarlo pero unas cuantas imagenes pasaron por mi mente: una casa? no... una pensión, eso parece, dos personas iluminadas por al luz de la luna.. ya no puedo.. el dolor es muy fuerte, veo a alguien caminando hacia mi pero no lo distingo ya que todo se vuelve borroso tambaleo un poco y veo que camina con mas prisa. Me conocerá? No lo se, tengo tanto sueño... solo kiero dormir. Siento como mi cuerpo cae lentamente, pero no logro tocar el suelo algo me sostiene; el sueño me invade nuevamente, me envuelve la oscuridad.

- Dónde estoy?

- Veo que despertaste Anna, te sientes mejor?

-Anna¿es acaso ese mi nombre?

- Si - El joven frunció el seño, algo preocupado.

- No recuerdo...

-Pude darme cuenta - interrumpió

- ah.. - la joven lleva las manos a su cabeza y la herida comienza a sangrar.

- No trates de recordar aún, harás que la herida se abrá y los dolores de cabeza serán peores.

- Yo veré lo que hago, eso a ti no te importa - alegó friamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría al joven

- Jajaja... aunque hayas perdido la memoria tu actitud no ha cambiado, eso me agrada.-

-Dime¿cómo te llamas?

- Asakura... soy Asakura Hao.

* * *

_**N/a:** Sep de nuevo, pero soy yo, no se preocupen¡ya estoy de vacaciones y renovando¡qué emoción!_

_¡Gracias!_

_Alis Black_


	2. Capítulo I

_Volver a vivir_

_

* * *

_

_**Ds:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiroyuki Takey**. Pero las ideas de este fic son mías.

* * *

_

_Capitulo I_

* * *

- Buscamos por todos lados, no hay rastro de ella – mencionó el joven de cabellos azules.

- "Rayos…" - pensó el joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba frente a sus amigos.

- Pero no comprendo Yoh¿Por qué se fue? – Cuestionó el pequeño de cabellos rubios.

- "Fue por mi culpa" – Pensó – No lo sé Manta, no tengo ni la menor idea.

- Será que volvamos a la pensión, mañana debemos partir hacia Estados Unidos. – Alegó el joven de cabellos negros, aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, sabía bien que algo debió pasar para que Anna se fuera. El "por qué" era algo que aún debía averiguar, y presentía que su joven amigo Asakura tenía que ver con eso.

- Si, Anna es fuerte y puede cuidarse sola. – Mencionó el joven de cabellos azules haciendo una mueca de miedo.

- Si, tienes razón Horo-horo – mencionó Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa y así se dirigieron hacia la pensión.

- Espero estés bien Anna – Mencionó el joven de ojos dorados mientras la luz de la luna lo iluminaba así, tomó la misma dirección por donde sus amigos se había ido.

* * *

-Hermosa… - Susurró para si el joven shaman de fuego, que yacía viendo a la chica de cabellos rubios mientras esta dormía pacíficamente. Era increíble, al parecer había cambiado poco desde la ultima vez que a la vio, cuando el había luchado contra su hermano. Y que descuidado había sido su querido hermanito para haber dejado a la itako sola y peor aun, en esas condiciones. Una punzada de resentimiento fue lo que sintió al pensar en eso, confundiéndolo un poco. Fue entonces cuando recordó cada uno de los momentos en los cuales se había encontrado con la itako, aquella noche en el lago… ¿cómo olvidarlo? El mirarla parecía algo maravilloso, la naturaleza que la rodeaba la hacía ver aún mas bella y el perfectamente sabía que su belleza no solo era la exterior si no que sus grandes poderes también eran dignos de ser admirados. Pero algo lo sacó del transe en el cual se encontraba, la itako temblaba y fue entonces cuando se dio cuanta de que sus ropas aún estaban algo húmedas; con un rápido movimiento de su mano una fogata fue encendida y el lentamente se acercó a la joven. Se quitó lentamente la capa que lo cubría y la colocó sobre el delgado cuerpo de la itako. Se quedó observándola largo rato, esa mujer era increíble, podía atraerlo de una forma en que nadie lo había logrado hacer, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que su rostro se acercaba al de ella y no pudo evitar posar sus labios en los de la rubia. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó ¿Es que acaso se estaba enamorando¿El? Hao Asakura, el shaman mas poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra, el demonio que tiene como meta acabar con cada ser humano… así es… al fin había podido comprender ese sentimiento que tanto tiempo lo confundió, Hao Asakura, el demonio del fuego, se había enamorado de un ángel… de Anna Kyouyama… y ella sería suya para siempre.

* * *

_N/a.- Supongo que ya pronto terminaré de arreglar el siguiente capítulo_

_Alis Black_


End file.
